imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Young
Name: Aaron Young Age: 17 Orientation: Straight. Looks: Aaron is 5'6" and weighs 132 lbs. Because of this, his body is somewhat compact. His hair reaches just past his ears and he has a fringe that flutters into his eyes a lot, so he often wears his hair in a spiky cut to keep it back. His eyes usually twinkle and he's gifted with full lips. He has a very warm, child-like smile and most people seem to agree that it's look-wise his best asset. Has a dimple in his cheeks when he laughs. His style is casual yet fashionable - he copies from male models in magazines a lot - but makes it look regular. He thinks cool clothes and gadgets make people notice him more and come up to talk to him. Of course he has his off-days but tries to look as good as he can. Personality: Aaron is an easy-going, playful and cheery guy who is gifted with a innocent demeanour, a neverending amount of energy and enjoyment for life, which he tries to project onto other people. He manages to do this without coming off as an annoying hyperball - he knows when the situation calls for being serious and keeps to himself what needs to be kept to himself. He believes in making something good out of any situation. During the rare times he feels down, he usually manages to snap himself out of it and can do the same to others. He's pretty good under pressure as well and knows that whining, snarling, and moaning won't make a situation any better. When there’s an important decision to be made or in case of an argument, he tries to let everyone get their say and can help others play to their strengths. Thanks to this, he has been given the “everyone’s friend” label, which he tries to maintain at all costs. His fear of being shunned and abandoned is why he usually acts like the peacemaker when two friends are at odds and he takes someone’s crap in case of anger directed at him. He's a huge pushover. He always goes out of his way to fulfill his strong desire for being liked and has no qualms with sucking up to stay on someone's good side. The word ‘no’ doesn’t appear in his dictionary. Bribery, flattery, and/or emotional blackmail are the easiest ways to get him to respond to and fulfill any of your wishes. Peer pressure does the rest. he loves compliments and can be manipulative or even a showoff to get attention, for instance by acting extra silly to make people laugh. The ‘real’ Aaron is a free-thinker who can be on his own. He just feels empty and boring without company and deals with this insecurity by helping and pleasing others to divert his attention from personal problems. The positive reactions from others are gratifying anyway. A very big fan of the ladies and he loves to impress and flirt with them. His crushes change quickly - and he’s easily seduced - but is generally not ballsy enough to dump someone, preferring her to do the dirty job instead to avoid drama. This means most girls perceive him as harmless and generally a nice guy, which is good because it makes him get away with having a bit of a dirty mind (ask his close male friends). Extracurricular activities: Basketball, Track and Soccer team. Though he likes baseball, he can only play do many sports at the same time, and Valor and Shane are on these teams. He's good at it, despite what his generally meek personality might make you think. It sure surprised Shane and Valor. Bio: Aaron was raised in a middle-to-upper class family and always a little wasteful and greedy but never a spoiled brat. Puberty made him aware of himself. His older brother was the popular one at school and his younger sister's dyslexia sucked up all of the attention from his parents, which lead him to go through an insecure phase. With two siblings and a good raising, he had learned to share and to show humility, which meant he was surprisingly good at making many acquaintances at a bunch of clubs he joined. Most of them were older and in desire to be just as cool and confident as them, he started to copy their behaviour, gradually losing his own identity. Several skims through fashion articles in magazines did the rest. As his confidence grew, so did his shallowness. He found out that by making fun out of his own weaknesses, he got the jokester label, which he started playing into. After having witnessed a few terrifying fights at school, it triggered him to keep people at peace. Will study journalism in university. Other: Loves to try out all kinds of crazy food combinations just for fun. Starts rapping his fingers against any surface when he gets nervous.